


The First Kill

by emiko_nya



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:20:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21747424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emiko_nya/pseuds/emiko_nya
Summary: Toriel's perspective on the first death of the genocide run.
Kudos: 2





	The First Kill

**Author's Note:**

> this is to make up for not having updated undertale: the six souls in ages
> 
> i've been having a lot of writers block on ut:ss so don't expect another chapter for a while

Ah, there they are. The human. Hopefully what happened with the dummy isn’t going to happen with any real monsters that they may come into contact with… oh, I’m sure it will be fine. The child doesn’t seem especially violent, and I’ll always be there to make sure nobody gets hurt.  
Still, I can’t help feeling a little worried. Maternal instincts, I suppose. Funny to think of it, but the human does look strangely like Chara. Maybe that’s making me feel even more protective of them. They have the same brown medium-length hair; same striped shirt, albeit different colours.  
“There is another puzzle in this room…” I tell the child. “I wonder if you can solve it?”  
They look up at me and nod. I don’t fully understand why, but they haven’t said a single word to me yet. It’s kind of unnerving, but also it kind of makes sense. Maybe it’s the shock of falling down here, surviving only by landing upon a bed of golden flowers, and, to top it all off, discovering that an entire civilization of monsters lives beneath a mountain. I imagine they were probably never told about the war, in an attempt by the humans to erase it from everyone’s collective memory. Typical.  
They begin walking towards the hallway. I walk slightly ahead of them. Unfortunately, it doesn’t look like they noticed the slightly lightened part of the floor that is the key to the whole puzzle. I spent a long time painting that, trying to work out the best way to get it to clearly contrast against the bright purple hue of the bricks in the Ruins. After several hours of frustration, I added the sign in the hallway to give a better indication of the puzzle’s answer. Originally, the spikes on the other end had been hidden beneath the water. One would have to find out based on various discoloured parts of the ceiling where they were. If they failed to do so, they would die a painful death. Once I returned here, of course, I realised that was much too dangerous. So I took it down and rebuilt the whole thing from scratch, but safer and with a different solution. Now someone who doesn’t want to risk attempting the puzzle can just swim right around it. I shall make sure the child tries it, though; and if they can’t figure it out, I will show them the route.  
A noise rings out from behind me. Being occupied with my thoughts, it takes me a moment to notice and respond. I swing around to look at the human. They’re holding their stick in one hand.  
And in front of them is a pile of dust that definitely wasn’t there before.  
I try not to let my horror show on my face. While my back was turned, something must have attacked them, and they… they killed it. I should’ve noticed a monster hiding, but I didn’t. This is my fault.  
As they keep walking as if nothing happened, I turn and continue too. I try to calm myself down.  
Okay. I’m sure it was an accident, that they only meant to hurt it in self defense, not to murder it. But… what if they didn’t? What if they killed that monster because they enjoyed it?  
If that’s the case, what will happen if they leave the Ruins?  
What will happen if I try to stop them going?


End file.
